


listen up, listen up, there's a devil in the church

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not so graphic tho, Violence, carls cool af, so theres a trigger warning there, terry shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: while ian and mickey are staying with the gallaghers like domesticated cuties, terry barges in during family dinner, out from jail and wanting to fuck shit up (I need to stop feeding off angst :( haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen up, listen up, there's a devil in the church

Prompt: while ian and mickey are staying with the gallaghers like domesticated cuties, terry barges in during family dinner, out from jail and wanting to fuck shit up (I need to stop feeding off angst :( haha)

* * *

 

 

“Mickey, pass the salt!” Fiona shouted from the table, and Mickey leaned back so he could get her in sight, throwing the salt over to her, and she caught it one handed, giving him a big smirk, and he smiled back.

“Good catch!” Ian laughed, jumping down the stairs, “I smell dinner, is it chicken?”

“With salad”, Mickey nodded, and Ian gave him a quick kiss on the lips, walking up at his side.

“You left bed”, he complained, kissing his jaw softly and Mickey hummed quietly, continuing to fix the tomatoes he had been doing for the last minutes.

“Fiona needed help, man.”

“He’s actually good under all that tough guy shit”, Lip said, placing out the plates over the table, “I didn’t believe it at first but it seems like it’s true!

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey told him, “you don’t know shit.”

“He’s a softy, isn’t he?” Lip pouted and Ian nodded with a short laugh.

“You should see him at night, he’s a cuddly little shit.”

“You want me to break your arms?” Mickey warned him, and Ian kissed him again, just a short kiss, but he made sure to linger. Mickey shook his head, trying to cover his smile by frowning deeply.

“Alright, Gallaghers! Dinner” Fiona shouted up the stairs, and the damp sound of Debbie and Carl running through the hall and down the stairs was heard, and Debbie ran down just half a second faster than Carl, giving him a big smirk.

The dinner was great. Mickey wasn’t the family type, but it was different with Ian. He wanted to help him, help him get through his bipolar illness, wanting him to show him instead of telling him, because both Mickey and Ian knew he wasn’t good with words. His solution was to show Ian how much he actually wanted to be with him by staying at his side, and honestly.

Mickey felt much more like home at the Gallagher’s place, and Ian’s brothers and sister was like his. He’d been spending a whole day with Liam once, and it was a challenge, especially with all the glares he got by the Gallagher’s when he said he could do it, take care of him for the day, but Ian argues for his sake and Mickey showed them he could actually do family shit.

And from that point, it just moved on. He helped with dinner, he spent so much time with Ian as he possible could, he helped them keeping Frank out of the house, but he at the same time made sure Mandy was okay.

Fuck, Mickey was on the road towards becoming the family guy. All there was left was stop beating the fuck out of ignorant people but let’s be real, in a town like this, that shit didn’t happen.

He still lived up to his name. Milkovich.

“So, I was thinking”, Fiona said after a while, “what about we go camping last week?”

“I have my finals soon”, Lip sighed.

“Give them a break”, Ian said, “you deserve that, fuck, you’ve been going on like a damn idiot.”

“ _Idiot_ ”, Liam repeated and Fiona gave Ian a sharp glare.

“You’re teaching him bad words.”

“He lives in this neighbourhood, he’s already fucked”, Mickey pointed out and Liam frowned his brows as good as he could.

“ _Fuck’d”_ , he tried, and Mickey grinned at him.

“He’s learning great.”

“Stupid”, Fiona shook her head, “but the camping, what you say? I have a great place.”

“We’re in”, Ian said.

“What?” Mickey looked at him, “says who?”

“Says me.”

“Whatever”, Mickey said, shrugging.

“Yeah, awesome!” Fiona smiled, “I’m counting on all of you. Kev and Vee are coming too, you should invite Mandy-“

A loud crash echoed through their walls, and before none of them had any chance to react, someone barged through the door with force, and Fiona managed to get up from her chair in the exact point the somewhat familiar face stared at them.

Last time Mickey saw his father was on the day he came out, the day his father beat the shit out of him for the simple reason he fell in love with a man. The day he told his father he sucked Ian’s dick and he enjoyed it, the day he told him to fuck off. He hadn’t be thinking too much about it, but now, Mickey cursed himself. He should’ve known. He should’ve known his father would be out, he should’ve fucking _known_.

“They said you’d be here”, Terry spat, his eyes wide, angry, and staring right at Mickey, not even bothering even glancing at the others, “you fucking faggot.”

Mickey stared at him, and he was probably pale as fuck, as he slowly got up from his chair, “what the fuck are you doing here?”

“We have unfinished business, _son_.”

“Don’t call me your fucking son”, Mickey spat after him, “get the fuck out of this house or I’ll fucking kill you.”

Terry laughed. A scary, crazy laugh and Mickey could feel all eyes on him. Everything was frozen. The only thing he could see was his father.

“You can always try”, Terry said, taking another step into their house, “it’s sad, I tried to help you, Mickey, I tried to _fix_ you, but it didn’t seem to work, we need to try another-“

“There’s nothing to be fucking _fixed_ , you piece of shit”, Mickey growled at him, his fingers curling around the knife they’ve used to cut the chicken, and he could hear Ian catch his breath next to him. “Get out in five seconds or you’re a dead man, don’t you fucking think otherwise.”

“I don’t want a faggot in my family”, Terry growled, lifting his hand and Mickey’s breath hitched. Where the fuck did he manage to find a knife like that?

If it was one thing Mickey was terrified by, it was his father.

“And I don’t want a fucking homophobe in mine”, Mickey growled and then things happened too fast.

In one second, they were just staying there, face to face, and Mickey took a step away from the table so he wouldn’t manage to hurt any of Ian’s family, who was just staring at them like they didn’t know what to do. He’d seen in the corner of his eyes, Debbie leave the table, and he assumed she was calling the cops.

But in the next second, there was blood. There was Terry throwing himself over Mickey, punching him down to the ground, his knife in a tight grip, and then there was Ian, on top of Terry, trying to get him off, yelling so loud Mickey thought his ears would explode.

“You fucking faggot, you don’t deserve to be loved!” Terry shouted, spitting all over Mickey’s face, punches raining down at him. He managed to give him a kick in the balls, not hard enough to get him down, but enough so he could get out of his grip.

His knife was on the other side of the room, and Mickey’s head was pounding, his sight blurry and he could feel the blood drip from his upper lip, and he could see Ian bleeding from his nose.

But then Lip was there, and in the next second he wasn’t because Terry was shaking him off like a fucking child.

“You’re going to regret this, Mickey, you’re going to-“

“Hands up!”

Carl’s voice shot like an arrow through their screams, and for some reason, Mickey’s voice registered his voice and he looked up at the same time as his father, finding the young boy standing with his legs wide, and on his shoulder, he was resting a fucking rifle in steady hands.

Mickey did actually get a bit impressed, because Carl did look like he knew exactly what he was doing. He had the right stance, and his arms were not shaking, and his face looked angry, and the rifle was pointing right at Terry.

“Put the thing down, boy”, Terry’s voice was low, warning, “it’s not a toy.”

“I know that shit, and if you take a step more you’re dead.”

“You know what this fuckhead does?” Mickey’s father continued, “he fucks boys, do you hear me?! He’s sick, he’s a fucking disgrace-“

Carl fired one shot, and the vase next to Terry’s head exploded in millions of pieces, flying across the room, and Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm, pulling him closer to himself to protect him, just on instinct.

“I don’t see how that’s your business”, Carl said, “why the hell does that bother you? Or, nevermind, if you say a word more I’ll shoot you.”

In the background, Liam was crying, and Fiona was holding him tight to his chest, her eyes steady fixed on Terry, and if Mickey wasn’t wrong, she looked just as proud as he felt impressed over Carl’s sudden action.

Terry swallowed, and mimicked the word _fuck_ over and over again.

“Lost for words?” Mickey couldn’t help it, “well, that’s a new one. We have a fucking peaceful life, and if you _ever_ try to fuck it up again, you are a dead man, Terry.” He didn’t even bother calling him dad anymore. “People have moved on, it’s been two years since you left for prison, they don’t give a shit who I fuck anymore, they’re not on your side, you’re alone, and you won’t stand a fucking _chance_ , do you understand?”

Mickey was holding Ian tighter, and Ian just let him, knowing that this was about Mickey and Terry.

Terry’s gaze was so intense Mickey had to pull all his shit together and straighten his back to hold his eyes locked on his.

They didn’t move a meter until the police arrived. Terry was screaming, fighting his way to get away, but the officers were used to handling his shitty kind.

Fiona was holding Liam tight, and Debbie was standing with her arms wrapped around her waist, with Lip next to them, and Carl still steady on his rifle until one of the four officers told him to put it down, giving Fiona a warning about not letting the younger ones play with guns and rifles, but there was no strength in the warning, it was probably just because he had to say that.

“He’ll probably get banned from visiting yours and Fiona’s family ever again, and it wouldn’t surprise me if he got back to jail for this. We’re really sorry, do you need us to call an ambulance?”

No, they didn’t need it, and so they told the officer who looked at them with a strangled face. They left as sudden as they arrived, and Mickey could feel all the pressure leaving his shoulders.

“You okay?” Ian whispered, his arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling the shorter boy closer, “fuck, Mickey, say something”

“I’m fine”, Mickey bit out, breathing into his neck deeply, and Ian just held him closer, “I- fuck, I’m sorry, alright? Didn’t mean for this shit to happen again.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have anything to be sorry for”, Ian assured him, and Mickey heard in the background how Fiona told her siblings to give them some space, and one by one they slipped up the stairs, leaving Ian and Mickey alone in the middle of the floor.

“You’re bleeding”, Mickey pointed out, “it’s my fault.”

“It’s that dickhead’s fault, jesus christ, Mickey, don’t ever be sorry for this, it’s not your fault.”

“You’re talking to me like I’m stupid.”

Ian sighed against his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple, “no, I just want you to understand that I don’t care if your father tries to fuck us up because it doesn’t stop me from wanting to be with you, so stop acting like it.”

Mickey groaned, “lets just go fix that blood of your face, alright?”

“Yours too.”

Mickey grinned at him, giving him a soft kiss right under his ear “Yeah, mine too.”

Ian grinned back at him.

"But really, Carl!" Ian suddenly exclaimed and to Mickey's surprise, he started to laugh, "it was the least I fucking expected!"

Mickey snorted, "you owe him for that."

"Me? He saved you ass!"

"He's your family", Mickey argued and Ian groaned loudly, but he was still laughing.

"You're stupid."

"You love it."

Ian did, and even though their lives was basically a mess, but it wasn’t like that had stopped them before.

**Author's Note:**

> ye idk how this ended sorry  
> anyways idk why i got carl to stop it he's just cool like that  
> my tumblr is @catoledid if you wanna leave a note or a promts  
> love u guys  
> title from help is on the way sixx:A.M.  
> xox


End file.
